Reunited Love
by FutagoTwin
Summary: Erza had waited for 10 years for her love while the other slept for 10 years, sealed away. Now Mira/Mirajane couldn't be happier. Mirza


**Long time since I last posted something. Mid years are coming up and I have to study. Another Mirza fic. Enjoy!**

"Human popsicle!"

"What did you just call me, torchlight?" The two were fighting again and Erza was eating her strawberry cake, so the guild could only sigh and tolerate the noise.

"When will they learn?" Macao sighed. Lisanna just giggled.

"Isn't it more fun this way?"

"Where's Mira, by the way?" Wakaba asked.

"Ah, I don't know. She might still be sleeping. She was up quite late last night."

"I see." There was a crash but they ignored it. After all, it was usually noisier when those two fight. Suddenly, Lisanna noticed something weird. The guild had fallen unusually quiet. She followed everyone's gaze to the entrance of the guild and her eyes widened.

"I'M GONNA TEAR YOU TWO SHITHOLES TO SHREDS!" There were bangs and crashes before it finally stopped.

"What happened?" Lucy, who just arrived from Fairy Hills, asked, glancing at the beaten up Natsu and Gray on the floor.

"Yo, Lucy!" It was a familiar voice and Lucy looked up to find her answer.

"M-M-Mira-san!" Mira glared. She had a bump on her head where a table that the two had thrown in the midst of their fight had hit her.

"Who gave anyone permission to call me that? Answer me!" Everyone was silent.

"N-No, nothing, Mirajane-san. I'm sorry, it was a slip of the tongue." Lucy said, having been kicked into the wall.

"Mira-nee, good morning." Lisanna smiled. Mirajane smiled back.

"Morning."

"I'm back!" Everyone felt like crying. Of all people and of all times, Erza just had to finish her quest and return.

"Erza." Hearing a voice she haven't heard in 10 years, including the 7 years they were gone, Erza looked at her rival. Then, surprising the guild, both smiled at each other before changing them to smirks.

"It's been a long time, _rival_." Erza said, emphasizing on the rival part.

"Yes, it sure has. Wanna have a go like good old times, _rival_?" Mirajane said, also emphasizing on rival.

"You bet!" Both shouted before chaos ensued, causing the guild to cower away in fear. As they rained punches and kicks on each other, the guild started to fall apart chunk by chunk.

"Enough! My precious guild is being destroyed again!" Makarov shouted with tears in his eyes.

"Is this the current Fairy Tail, Sixth One?" Mavis asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, First One." Makarov sighed.

"Seems like fun!" Mavis smiled. Erza and Mirajane came at each other again, fist drawn back, preparing for an attack. As their punch clashed, they smirked, jumped back and lowered their fighting stance.

"Not bad for someone who quit a long time ago." Erza sneered.

"Not bad for someone who slept for 7 years." Mirajane countered.

"Hey, you slept those 7 years as well!" Erza yelled.

"That means I'm better than you since I've been sleeping for 10 years straight and I can still beat you!"

"You so did not beat me!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!" As they tried to glare each other down, they suddenly sighed and started laughing, effectively confusing the guild.

"You haven't changed a bit, old hag."

"Neither have you, bloody hag." The guild, feeling the tension lifting, immediately relaxed. Erza smiled softly at Mirajane.

"What?" Mirajane asked. Erza shocked her and the guild by wrapping her arms around her tightly and burying her face in her shoulder.

"I missed you. I missed you so, so much." Erza mumbled. Mirajane grinned before returning the embrace and burying her face into Erza's shoulder as well.

"I remember telling you something before leaving." Mirajane said.

"I remember every word you said like you said them only just now." They shared a kiss, causing the entire guild to crash their jaws into the ground.

"_I want you to stop loving me, Erza." Mirajane had caught her off guard._

"_Why? We were progressing so well!" It had been a year since they got together secretly and Erza just wasn't ready to let their love go so easily._

"_When I wake up, then I hope you can still love me then. Until that time, we are nothing more than members of the same guild."_

"_What do you mean, when you wake up, Mira?" Erza felt her heart shatter and close to tears._

"_Love me again when I wake up, Erza." It wasn't until the next day when Mirajane became a completely changed person that Erza truly understood what Mirajane meant._

"Ready to love me again?" Erza shook her head, causing Mirajane's smile to waver.

"I don't need to. Even after that day, even after what you told me, I never stopped loving you. Never. I had to admit, I did kiss Jellal. But that was the day you went to sleep and I was in a mess. I'm sorry, Mira." Mirajane smiled.

"It's ok. It's my fault for leaving you behind too. Should we make it up to each other later?" Erza immediately caught on.

"How about Fairy Hills?"

"Sounds fine to me."

"I think we need an explanation here." Makarov said. The two girls proceeded to explain how they eventually fell for each other and decided to keep their relationship to themselves. They even added their conversation that day.

"You two are dismissed early today!" Mavis said joyfully. The two girls smiled and thanked Mavis. Then, looking into each other's eyes for a while, their hands connected as they ran to Fairy Hills.

**I have the feeling that if Lucy was having an afternoon nap at that time, she would be woken up and unable to fall back asleep. Please review!**


End file.
